UNAS CARTAS, UN PASADO Y UN FUTURO
by yuky-san02
Summary: La historia trata de Sakuno Ryuzaki a quien una cartas especialmente una de ellas cambia totalmente su vida y …mmmm mejor lo leen


**Resúmen: La historia trata de Sakuno Ryuzaki a quien una cartas especialmente una de ellas cambia totalmente su vida y …mmmm mejor lo leen**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de ryosaku espero que les guste: quiero que comprendan que recién me estoy especializando en esto, así que espero sus comentarios, criticas, alabanzas jejeje y todo eso, aunque sea algo que diga "YA LO LEI" bueno estoy dispuesta a resolver todas sus dudas y también acepto sugerencias n-n nadie es perfecto y si se necesita ayuda hay que saber recibirla…**

**La historia trata de Sakuno Ryuzaki a quien una cartas especialmente una de ellas cambia totalmente su vida y …mmmm mejor lo leen y luego me dicen que opinan**

**UNAS CARTAS, UN PASADO Y UN FUTURO**

Capitulo 1: cartas??

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, mejor dicho un 17 de setiembre del 2000, una chica de largas trenzas color castaño y unos impresionantes ojos rojizos corría desesperadamente por las instalaciones de la secundaria Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku) con una carta en la mano buscando a su obaa-san, esa chica era Sakuno Ryuzaki, de 14 años que cursaba el 3º año de secundaria, la nieta de la sensei Sumire Ryuzaki entrenadora del prestigioso equipo de tenis; dicha chica se encontraba en el equipo de tenis femenino, era intermedia, a pesar de ser tímida, alegre y sobre todo muy pero muy despistada ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se perdía, pero ese día era diferente, ese día NO!!!, ya que si sabía a donde se dirigía (o al menos eso pensaba.. jeje). Sabia que su obaa-san estaba en el salón de profesores, así que con todo se dirigió para allá (yuky-san: claro después de haberse perdido unas 150 veces jajaja no les digo??? Bueno continuemos)…pero había algo en ella que no estaba bien, ya que todo el día había estado… como se puede decir…deprimida.

////////////////////////////////////////////FLASH BACK //////////////////////////////////////////

Sakuno había salido de su casa lo más alegre posible y como siempre reaccionó tarde y se dio cuenta que iba retrasada y con ello hecho a correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían.

Sakuno: ahhh…que tarde es!!!!! O "baka Sakuno baka por pensar en el día se te esta  
haciendo tarde"- se decía mientras corría a toda velocidad (aunque no lo crean  
cuando Sakuno está apurada es capaz de correr como un atleta de talla mundial)

En eso se da cuenta de que esta llegando a su salón ya que pasó como un yet desde la entrada hasta el 3º piso en el cual quedaba su salón, luego de eso se detiene antes, para arreglarse la falda, la blusa…toma aire y entra.

Sakuno: ohayou!!! -entro de lo mas tranquila y sonriente. (Yuky-san: quien lo diría..yo siempre que corro y subo a toda velocidad siempre estoy cansada jiji..weno como sea mejor continuemos)

Una chica que estaba sentada, de cabello castaño sujeto por dos coletas de cada lado le saluda de la misma manera pero más gritona.

Tomoka: ohayou Saku-chan n-n!!!!!!!!-con una voz tan potente que casi deja sorda a la pobre Sakuno

Sakuno: Tomo no grites que me vas a dejar sorda ¬.¬- dijo tapándose los oídos con la mano y se acerca sentándose en una carpeta delante de ella.  
Tomoka: no seas mala Saku-chan T.T yo no grito tanto

luego de un rato el salón estaba hecho un desorden. Gritos por todos lados..tanto era así que ni siquiera los propios alumnos se escuchaban entre sí. Hasta que llego esa persona, para alegría de "muchas" chicas y coraje por parte de "todos" los chicos (o mejor dicho envidia)…el codiciado príncipe del tenis Echizen Ryoma que ahora estaba en 3º de secundaria…su aspecto era mucho mejor aunque había pasado solo 3 años y ½ , pero a comparación de antes ahora él estaba mucho más alto (yuky-san: claro gracias a sadaharu y su leche), con sus 15 años de edad, pero algo en él no había cambiado, además de esos hermosos ojos color ámbar que se parecen a los de un gato su actitud fría y despreocupada era igual.

Todas excepto Sakuno empezaron a gritar cuando entró, pero una voz, no como un coro de ángeles sino un grito espanto espantoso se escuchó, el cual calló a todas.

Tomoka: ahhhh!!!!!n-n príncipe ryoma!!!!-dijo la chica de coletas moviendo de un lado a otro los brazos para él la pudiera ver y si no es así de seguro la oyera ya que su vocecita es incomparable.

Ryoma: mm-dijo el príncipe en un largo suspiro ya que el sabía de donde provenía la melodiosa voz (y: fui sarcástica) mientras se dirigía a su asiento que para coincidencia estaba al lado de Sakuno.

Sakuno: ohayou goizemazu Ryoma-kun n/­­­n-dijo la chica de trenzas con una voz moderada y con un leve sonrojo.

Ryoma: - el solo la miro- ohayou-dijo con su típico tono de voz, luego de eso se volteo para mirar al frente, dio un gran bostezo y se recostó sobre la carpeta con los brazos cruzados tapándose el rostro.

Sakuno: nn-ella lo vio y volteo su vista por la ventana- el día en verdad esta hermoso-dijo en un susurro para sí.

Luego pasaron 3 minutos y entro el profesor de historia. todos se pararon e hicieron una reverencia en forma de saludo y luego toman asiento.

Profesor: hoy vamos a tratar sobre una leyenda muy muy antigua n-n- dijo el profesor a lo cual Sakuno resulto muy animada ya que a ella le encantan ese tipo de historias.

Sakuno¿cuál sensei Kiwamoto? n-n-dijo la chica levantando la mano y con todos los ánimos del mundo.

Kiwamoto: la perla de shikon o shikon no tama (la perla de las almas)

Todos menos Sakuno: ¬¬¿? u.u (jeje Ryoma estaba durmiendo ya que la clase le pareció aburrida desde que entro el profesor)

Kiwamoto: haber? Quien a oído la historia…? n-n

el aula se volvió como en esas películas de vaqueros en donde pasa una corriente de aire y pasa una bola de estambre o arena que recorre todo el lugar (y: no se si me explico sino dejen review) jeje pero siempre donde esta la oscuridad esta la luz (y: si eso sonó a digimón o a sakura?) una mano se levanta en medio de la nada iluminando.

Kiwamoto: claro . debí suponerlo... haber señorita Ryusaki (al oír ese nombre ryoma despierta…pero claro el profesor no se da cuenta)

Sakuno: ah n.n bueno..-y de pronto como cambiando de personalidad (y: tipo kawamura con su raqueta , pero ella en lugar de una raqueta coge su lápiz nº 2) -.- bueno sensei Kiwamoto la historia de la shikon no tama es la historia de una legendaria joya la cual esta hecha a base de las cuatro almas : oniritama (amistad), kushitama(sabiduría), sakimitama (amor) y aramitama (valor); la cual es muy poderosa ya que puede volver fuerte a cualquier persona y cumplir sus deseos, esta historia esta situada en tiempo de las guerras civiles del antiguo Japón y…(y: ya saben de que serie hablo.. no les voy a contar todo jiji si la conocen bien y sino imagínenselo) eso es todo-dijo con esa posición seria

Todos: ohhhhhh!!!!!!.

Tomoka: OoO -quedo boquiabierta sabía que su amiga era buena, pero nunca se le vio ese cambio.

Horio: . ¿?- mientras Katsuo o kashirou (y: si lo escribí mal me avisan) sólo afirmaron a lo que todos dijeron.. pero el más sorprendido fue ryoma

Ryoma: O.O "¿Quién eres¿Qué le hiciste a Sakuno¿Qué demonios la poseyó?" eso era lo que se le cruzaba por su mente, al escuchar semejante explicación (tipo catedrático de universidad) sin un solo tartamudeo, y con eso se le había quitado el sueño (y: imposible pero ciento por ciento o aunque ustedes no lo crean de ripley).

Kiwamoto: EXCELENTE señorita Ryusaki!!! Genky desu (y: 5 puntos para Gryffindor…upps creo que me equivoque de historia. anya: . yaya mejor continua con el fic)

Sakuno: - Sakuno suelta el lápiz que aún tenía en la mano ya que se da cuenta que todos sus compañeros la observan especialmente el príncipe — ahhhh O////O e..eto arigato sensei n.n -se sienta de golpe.

Kiwamoto: - con una gota en la cabeza que se resala por la nuca- dô itamashite (de nada).ejm -.- bueno ahora prosigamos con la clase…- pero es interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta- TOC TOC - el que tocaba la puerta era un alumno-adelante.. pase por favor

Alumno: - hizo una reverencia- gomenasai sensei en la dirección llaman a la señorita Ryusaki Sakuno.

Todos: O.O ¿?

Tomoka: Saku-chan -dijo golpeándole en el hombro con su lapiz- seguro que te van a premiar por ser tan buena alumna… verdad Horio??- dirigiéndose al uniceja que estaba a su lado.

Horio: O.O oh hai!!- un poco asustado con la mirada fulminante que le había mandado Tomoka

Sakuno:- ella asintió con la cabeza se paro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el sensei y el alumno ya que le había hecho señas con la mano (y: el profesor por si acaso)- etto para qué quiere que valla a la dirección?- dijo ella refiriéndose al alumno.

Alumno: la verdad no se.. yo estaba ahí cumpliendo un castigo por llegar tarde y cuando me dirigía a mi salón, el director me dijo que venga a este salón para buscarla y llevarla a la dirección n-n- en ese momento todos los alumnos se caen de espaldas estilo anime

Kiwamoto: -.- bueno señorita Ryusaki si el director la manda llamar es mejor que no lo haga esperar.

Sakuno: hai - saliendo y poniéndose al lado del chico

Alumno: gomen por interrumpir su clase- en ese momento

Sakuno y alumno: -hicieron una reverencia- gomen

Kiwamoto: betsuni (no es nada)- cerrando la puerta.

Tomoka: para que la habrá llamado?? —dijo la gritona con un tono de preocupación (y: . o por chismosa?)

Horio: no lo sé sabes tu ryoma???- dirigiéndose al chico que no salía de su asombro

Ryoma: Iie —dijo el chico de cabellos verdosos con su tono frío y despreocupado volviendo a su pose para seguir durmiendo.

Tomoka: oye al menos preocúpate.. ¬¬ -dijo la autonombrada presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma

--------------------------------- En la dirección ---------------------------------

Alumno: Director Kitasawa aquí traigo a la alumna Ryusaki Sakuno

Kitasawa:- el director era alto, rubio, ojos verdes y joven, no mucho pero joven ( y: ese director es parecido a Tezuka solo que un poco mas mayor nyaaa!!! Yo kiero un director así oo buu!! ) acomodándose los lentes-ahh señorita Ryusaki!!!!...bueno domo arigato Segeki-kun puede retirarse a su aula…mata ne

Segeki: -asiente con la cabeza y sale de la dirección- Dô itamashite (de nada)-sale de la dirección dejando a Sakuno con el director solos (y: no sean mal pensados)

Sakuno: e.. etto director kitasawa..para que me mandó llamar?-dijo apenada

Kitasawa: bueno señorita Ryusaki… la mande llamar informarle que acá ha llegado dos cartas dirigidas a usted.

Sakuno: O.O para mi???(y: no para mi .. hay Saku si que eres baka)

Kitasawa: hai-dijo con su porte serio y entregándole las cartas-ambas vienen de Londres

Sakuno: d dee Lon Londres- dijo con una voz tartamuda y con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar

Kitasawa: o.o le sucede algo?? Se encuentra pálida- dijo el director con un tono preocupado  
En efecto Sakuno al recibir las 2 cartas se le bajó la presión y hasta un papel tenía más  
color que ella)

Sakuno: ahh e etto hai hai- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas- no se preo..cupe

Kitasawa: en serio?- dijo no convencido con lo que la chica le había dicho-bueno entonces-escribiendo algo en su cuaderno- bueno creo que usted necesita leer las cartas así que le voy a dar un permiso especial hasta el receso… le parece??

Sakuno: ah o.o? hai ("que raro que la persona mas estricta de todo Seigaku... claro aparte de Tezuka buchou, me de permiso hasta el receso"- se puso a pensar Sakuno ya que para el receso faltaban 3 horas)

Kiwamoto: bueno señorita no cree que la va a leer aquí no?- dijo volviendo a su pose seria de antes

Sakuno: ahh Iie — dijo saliendo y haciendo una reverencia- domo arigato

Kiwamoto: betsuni… espero que estés más animada para luego del descanso

Sakuno: hai -dijo y se retira cerrando la puerta.

------------------------------------------- Salón 3-2-------------------------------------------

Tomoka: oye horio- dijo la chica de coletas en un susurro- ya va a acabar la clase y Sakuno no ha vuelto..

Horio: .-enredado con todo lo que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra- si tienes razón…oye..pero no pudo terminar por que ryoma lo interrumpió

Ryoma: mada mada dane- dijo el chico de ojo de gato en un murmullo.

Horio: eso no viene al caso Echizen.. ¬¬ - dijo el uniceja molesto y furioso

Ryoma: mada mada dane buchou Tezuka ¡!!!- dijo soñando y murmurando.

Horio y Tomoka: - con un tic en el ojo derecho y con una gotita el la cabeza que se bajaba por la nuca- …¬¬

Horio: me lo imaginaba …¬¬ siempre es lo mismo . - dijo el un tono molesto el uniceja

Tomoka: ahhh príncipe Ryoma!! se le ve tan lindo cuando duerme!!!- dijo la chica de coletas en un susurro… pero como hablamos de Tomoka es como si lo hubiera dicho con una voz normal

Kiwamoto: SEÑOR ECHIZEN ACASO USTED ESTA DURMIENDO EN MI CLASE??? . ¬¬ -frunciendo el ceño

Ryoma: Mada mada dane sensei!!!!- dijo el tenista en sueños

Kiwamoto: QUE DICE ECHIZEN??? ¬.¬ - dijo el sensei aun mas molesto, en sus ojos se podía ver que había fuego y su mirada era peor que la de Tezuka(Y: que meio T.T pobre Ryoma)

Ryoma: mada ma…- en eso se despierta y mira al frente para encontrarse con los ojos furiosos del sensei

Kiwamoto: ECHIZ…-pero es interrumpido ya que la puerta se abrió

Sakuno: gomen sensei - dijo la castaña en un tono desanimado pero con la misma sonrisa- en ese momento Ryoma agradeció a kami por ponerla en su camino jeje

Kiwamoto: -volteándose a ver al igual que todos- ahhh señorita Ryuzaki- volviendo a su forma normal (Y: ni que fuera un demonio que cambia a humano pero aquí cualquier cosa puede pasar)

Sakuno: -acercándose y entregándole la nota del director- tome…sensei

Kiwamoto: mmm haber - leyendo la nota- bueno si son ordenes de la dirección siga

Sakuno: - Sakuno se acerca a su asiento con una tristeza en sus ojos pero con una sonrisa fingida para todos, llega a su asiento y recoge sus cosas

Tomoka: Saku-chan que te pasa?? Que te dijo?? Que es lo que quería?? CONTÉSTAME- grito desesperada la chica de coletas

Sakuno: gomene matane (hasta luego)-dijo la chica de trenzas con un tono serio pero triste

Tomoka: hai –dijo la chica con preocupación mirando a la chica de trenzas y luego a Horio, este solo atino a levantar los hombros

Sakuno: -luego se levanta y con sus cosas se dispone a salir en ese momento una lágrima cae pero nadie se da cuenta a excepción de un par de ojos gatunos que la miraban extrañados.

-------------------------------------------En las canchas de tenis ---------------------------------------

Sakuno no sabía en donde leer las cartas y ni siquiera había leído los remitentes ya que muy en sus adentros se moría de miedo y por ese motivo quería estar lo mas sola posible para que nadie la viera en ese estado... en eso se encuentra en uno de los parques de la escuela, uno que estaba oculto de todo pero muy cerca de las canchas de tenis.

Sakuno: creo que... este es un buen lugar –dijo tristemente mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol de cerezos, ella no sabe por donde empezar.. así que decide por leer los remitentes de cada uno de los remitentes ( ella sabía que su madre después dela muerte de su padre había decidido ir a Londres, pero ella no sabía nadas de ella ya que después de 10 años no había recibido ninguna carta y ni siquiera había llamado por teléfono)

**Remitente1: **INSTITUTO BERNOUT LONDON

Sakuno: instituto?? o.o que será?? No entiendo??-dijo para si y con dudas prosiguió a leer el otro remitente

**Remitente 2**: Sonomi Vda de Ryuzaki

Sakuno: - en ese momento sintió como si se le iba el alma, sintió como le temblaba la mano y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- Akaa-san ...akaa-san no puede ser -dijo ella sintiendo que el aire se le iba ... tenía miedo...mucho miedo..pero junto valor e inició a leer la carta

_Querida Sakuno:_

_Como estas?, bueno espero que bien, quiero que sepas que en estos años no he podido dejar de pensar en ti...bueno en 1° lugar quiero que me perdones por todos estos años...créeme que quería verte, escucharte, o siquiera escribirte pero no podía ya que trabajaba de sol a sol y no me quedaba tiempo para nada, ni para mí..solo trabajaba para ti ...espero que me perdones..pero gracias a una muy buena persona me esta yendo de maravillas..sabes él se llama EDUARD BOLCORNERT y hace poco me pidió matrimonio..y sin dudarlo dos veces le hable de ti..yo pensé que me iba a rechazar pero, al contrario, él se puso muy feliz, me abrazo y me dijo: "que bien, ya tenemos una hija", ahora el me esta ayudando a escribirte, no se si sabrás pero no soy muy buena escribiendo, él me dice que te manda un beso y que ESPERA VERTE por lo tanto hija quiero pedirte que vengas aquí a Londres, quiero tenerte , quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, quiero estar cerca de ti...hija ven para ser una familia y quiero que sepas que yo y espero que tú nunca olvides a tu padre..Eduard no es un reemplazo pero es alguien que ha llenado un espacio en mi corazón, claro aparte de ti bueno sin mas que decir me despido, cuídate hija saluda a tu obaa-san y ESPERAMOS TENERTE POR AQUÍ._

_Te quiero mucho _

Besos: Sonomi Ryusaki

Eduard Bolcornert (Duque)

Pd: Sakuno antes quiero decirte que te estoy mandando un

pasaje, es para dentro de una semana, no te preocupes

por la embajada por favor acepta... y de paso le estoy

enviando una tarjeta y una carta a tu abuela no me he

olvidado de su cumpleaños.

Sakuno ante esto quedo perpleja, después de tantos anos no lo podía creer, estaba por una parte dolida y por otra no podía odiar a su madre ya que todo lo hizo por ella...pero que quería tenerla, que querían que formaran una familia la dejó atónita.

Sakuno: akaa-san..Akaa-san – dijo para sí y luego se dispuso a leer la otra carta

_Estimada Señorita Ryusaki Sakuno_

_La saludamos cordialmente para informarle que usted es la privilegiada en ser la merecedora de una de nuestras becas estudiantiles para estudiar en nuestro prestigioso instituto "BERNOUNT LONDON"en Londres-Inglaterra. Por favor no dude en aceptar ya que solo otorgamos estas becas a los 5 mejores alumnos de cada continente y usted por su excelente desempeño no solo académico sino también en valores y por su experiencia en la equitación la hemos seleccionado para que sea integrante de nuestros alumnos y asi alcanzar la gloria. Sin más que decir me despido cordialmente esperando su respuesta en no menos de una semana ya que las clases empiezan dentro de tres semanas._

_BERNART D´ lEWIDH _

DIRECTOR BERNOUNT LONDON

Sakuno: o.o esto no puede ser (este día Kami no estaba con ella primero la carta de su madre y ahora esto) en ese momento iba a ir donde su obaa-san y pero de pronto TIN TIN TIN-oh no ya acabó el receso-se levantó y se dispuso a ir a su salón

----------------------------------------------- EN EL SALÓN------------------------------------------

Tomoka: que le habrá pasado a saku-chan?? Por que me dijo eso tan fríamente..estoy muy molesta con ella ¬.¬ - dice la chica de coletas al uniceja y al príncipe que estaba ahí por que lo obligaron – si entra por ahí – señalando la puerta- yo yoo

… En eso entra Sakuno por la puerta con una cara mas triste y pálida que antes

Tomoka: saku-chan que te paso?? – preocupada (y: si claro y hace un rato la criticaba)

Sakuno: a Tomoka no grites- tapándose los oídos en forma de protesta

Tomoka: gomen Saku-chan pero me preocupaste en verdad (poniendo cara de chibi)

/////////////////////////////////////// FIN DEL FLASH BACK //////////////////////////////////////////

Sakuno tenía las cartas en sus manos y se dirigía a la sala de profesores

----------------------------------- SALA DE PROFESORES--------------------------------------

Sumire estaba conversando con Tezuka acerca del de los entrenamientos del equipo de tenis ya que hacia un año que se había graduado y ahora era el nuevo entrenador

Sumire: si Tezuka como te iba diciendo- en eso tocan la puerta toc toc- espera un segundo Tezuka – parando su conversación- si?? Quien es?

Sakuno del otro lado de la puerta un poco agitada y con ganas de llorar (y: o mejor dicho la pobre ya estaba chillando..muajajaja)

Sakuno: yo…yo… obaa-san- tratando de no tartamudear aunque con las lágrimas era imposible

Sumire: pasa pasa- dijo la ex entrenadora ya que se preocupo por escucharla así

Sakuno: - ella al entrar nota que su obaa-san esta con el boucho Tezuka- gomen gomen vuelvo luego si estass…

Tezuka: no hay problema sakuno-san yo me retiro- dijo esto levantándose

Sumire: no espera Tezuka- viendo como estaba Sakuno prefirió que se quedara por sii algo pasaba

Tezuka: sumire sensei está bien??- mirando de a Sakuno

Sumire y Sakuno: hai- dijeron al unísono aunque sakuno lo dijo con un hilo de voz

Sumire: dime sakuno por que estabas llorando?- era su obaa y sabia todo sobre su nieta

Sakuno: watashiwa.. to to toma obaa-san – dijo con miedo entregándole las cartas

Sumire: o.o haberrr…´- dijo poniéndose los lentes para leer (Y: se los pidió a Tezuka juju mentira)

Tezuka: miró la cara que puso la sensei al leer la primera carta… era una cara de felicidad… pero Lugo la expresión de Tezuka cambio al ver la cara de asombro… mejor dicho de espanto O.ó

Sumire: cuando leyó la carta de la beca su cara se lleno de orgullo pero esa cara de felicidad cambió a una de preocupación y de espanto, de pronto Sumire sensei se mostró impávida de susto

Tezuka y Sakuno que estaban a su costado se acercaron al ver la reacción de sumire ya que no reaccionaba

Sakuno: obaa-san..-dijo con cara de preocupación, tristeza, espanto, etc

Tezuka: sensei te encuentras bien??

Sakuno: o..obaa-san – ella no pudo más y calló desmayada, pero por suerte de ella y envidia de todas callón en los fuertes y fornidos brazos de Tezuka

Tezuka: O.O

Sumire: sa…saku..no!!!!! O.O – reaccionando después del estado de shock

Tezuka: tranquilísece sensei… ella esta bien solo ha perdido el conocimiento- dijo el ex boucho de seigaku

Sumire: por kami es mucho para ella – mirando a su nieta pálida en los brazos del ex capitán

Tezuka: dígame… puede confiar en mi … que es lo que las tiene asi??- poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de sumire ( y: claro sin soltar a sakuno, quien la tenia bien sujeta mmm)

Sumire: esta bien Tezuka, pero antes llevémosla a la enfermería

Tezuka: hai y salieron rumbo a la enfermería

-------------------------------------..--- Canchas de Tenis ----------------------------------------------

Eiji: ten o´chibi nyaaa recibe mi zambullida nyaaa

Ryoma: mada mada dane eiji sempai- devolviendo con facilidad el ataque con uno mas fuerte

Eiji: ey o´chibi no seas tan malo… esto no es un partido oficial- dijo el pelirrojo que justamente le caía la pelota en la cara

Ryoma: haber si puedes esquivarlo eiji sempai…o.o ohh cuidado- dijo con cara de asombro – "creo que se me pasó la mano, pero igual mada mada dane eiji"

Eiji: no me vas a vencer o´chibi nyaaa-y con una super hiper acrobacia antes de que la pelota le caiga en la cara saltó dando tres vueltas en el aire girando hasta caer de pie con los brazos extendidos a ambos raros como un payaso de circo (y: no se si se

puede pero este fic es mío y así es)

Ryoma: "no puede ser falle"-dijo para si- que bueno que no te lastimaste – dijo con un tono sarcástico – "maldición a la segunda le atino"

Pero como toda pelota siempre tiene que ir a algún lado… se fue directo ante una persona, la cual no se esperaba un destino tan cruel… iba pasando de lo mas normal cuando..

Todos en las canchas incluso ryoma y eiji, excepto kaoru: CUIDADO!!!!!

Ante ese aviso Momoshiro volteó y de repente vio la dimensión de los unon (y: mentira, lo que vio fueron estrellitas, vio su vida paso a paso y una serpiente siseando GANE!!! En eso calló al suelo

Todos, esta vez inclusive Kaoru (alias mamushi) se acercaron, y ahí estaba Momoshiro Takeshi (Momo para los amigos) tirado en el suelo noqueado y golpeado por una pelota de tenis… en eso todos voltearon y miraron con cara de Tezuka - (y: eso si da meyo) a Echizen

Horio: ahora si que te pasaste Echizen!!!!!- dijo el uniceja

Oishi: si ryoma… lo malo que mi tío esta de viaje- dijo tocándose el mentón

Inui: hay un 80 de que no despierte hasta mañana, un 95 de que Tezuka te va a mandar dar 50 vueltas y un 100 de que yo haga una nueva creación y me sirvas como conejillo de indias- esto ultimo lo dijo con un brillo en sus gafas

Horio: Echi..zen estas frito- dijo el uniceja completamente azul y con miedo

Ryoma: solo pasó saliva al imaginarse todo esto

Shusuke: cielos Ryoma- abriendo sus ojos- yo penseque era el único

Kawa: echizen!!!! Burninggg!!!- ya que todavía tenia la raqueta en sus manos

Kaoru: shhhh- quitándole la raqueta

Horio: etto etto creo que con mis 4 años de experiencia en el tenis deberíamos llevar a momo sempai a la enfermería

Todos absolutamente todos quedaron O.O (y: inclusive yo)

Ryoma: bajándose la gorra vamos – dijo el oujisama un poco molesto ya que no le gustaba que horio tenía una buena idea, no se lo imaginaba ni en sus peores pesadillas donde salía disfrazado de pollo con una raqueta y todos lo mataban a pelotazos

Oishi: si bueno cualquier cosa que hagamos en vez de quedarnos a discutir estará bien – en eso le salen alitas y una aureola y se enciende una luz

Fuji: pero hubiese sido mejor viendo retorciéndose de dolor no lo creen? – en eso le salen cachos y una cola- muajaja dice el llamado prodigio

Eiji: nyaaa shusuke no si bien si eres nuestro amigo o nuestro enemigo- dijo el neko escondiéndose tras oishi

Fuji: por supuesto que son mis amigos mi querido eiji sempai sino.. hubiese sido peor- esto ultimo lo dijo con un destello en sus ojos

Todos con cara azul, luego de eso shusuke los mira con la cara normal n-n ( Y: con los ojitos cerrados)

Kawa: chicos mejor nos apuramos- dice el joven del saque quemante

Oishi: si mejor vamos – en eso todos salen de las canchas en forma de chibis cargando a momo como si fuera un ataúd…todos acepto ryoma quien iba atrás caminando lento y tomando una Ponta de uva

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora espero que les haya gustado y reitero que este es mi primer fic bueno acepto de todo felicitaciones criticas, sugerencias y eso si esto es una amenaza espero muchos pero muchos review bueno hasta la próxima

-------------------------------------- Minutos antes en la enfermería----------------------------------

Tezuka llegando con sakuno en brazos y con sumire a su lado

Sumire: la enfermera no llega – dijo la entrenadora al buscar con la mirada en la habitación

Tezuka: es mejor que valla a buscarla en este momento- dijo mientras recostaba a Sakuno en una de las camillas que había al lado de a ventana – voy enseguida

Sumire: Tezuka espera – dijo la anciana agarrándole el hombro- necesito contarte lo que paso – dijo con un tono angustiante

Tezuka: esta bien- dijo el ahora entrenador notando que sumire quería desahogarse y se sentó en un sillón que estaba por ahí

Sumire: - imitando a Tezuka se sentó a su costado mirándole a los ojos le entrega las dos cartas

Tezuka: - el toma las dos cartas y lee primero la del instituto o.o se sorprende y dice: felicitaciones sensei tiene una nieta maravillosa- con la mirada seria que lo caracteriza pero con una ligera sonrisa

Sumire: arigato tezuka pero será mejor que leas la otra carta – dijo la mayor de los Ryuzaki

Tezuka: hai!! – asintió y se dispuso a leerla.. luego de eso paso un momento y puso una cara mas seria (y: eso puede ser??)- sensei

Sumire: - no aguantando las lágrimas y dijo: si Tezuka si..- la anciana se levanto secandose las lágrimas – bueno será mejor que valla a buscar a la enfermera

Tezuka: - deteniéndola dijo – no mejor voy yo … usted mejor quédese

Sumire: no Tezuka … de esta manera me despejo- y sin mas ni mas salió y cerro la puerta – Tezuka sólo asintió

------------------------------------------------- Tiempo Real---------------------------------------------

Tezuka estaba sentado en el sillón donde minutos antes había estado hablando con sumire y en eso una ola de chibis entraron

Tezuka: al ver la escena O.ó

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Descripción de la Escena &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La puerta se abre y aparecieron: primero oishi y eiji, atrás de ellos kawa y kaido (Y: milagro no?) atrás de ellos fuji y sahadaru (este ultimo solo sostenía a momo o al cadáver con una sola mano ya que en la otra traía su cuaderno verde) y atrás caminando de lo más tranquilamente con una Ponta de uva en la mano iba nuestro querido príncipe (Y: mentira es solo mío muajaja y no lo comparto) ah se me olvidaba arriba iba el cadáver, gomen iba momo

Tezuka: O.ó que hacen ustedes aquí?... que pasó con momoshiro?... por que gritan en una enfermería?... por que no tocan?

Oishi: Tezuka te paso algo? Tu brazo? Oh no mi tío no esta en el pais … pero ten..- pero fue interrumpido

Kaoru: shhhh … no vez que el ex boucho esta bien

Oishi: tienes razon uff y… por que estas aquí?

En eso llega horio y dice: oigan no será mejor que en ves de hablar pongan a momo sempai en la camilla??

Todos inclusive Tezuka: O.O – Tezuka: y a este que le pasó?

Eiji: nyaaa!!! A Horio lo cambiaron por un alien!!! Yo lo desenmascaré – dijo esto tratando de quitar el pellejo a horio

Horio: QUEEEE!!!! Quieren quitarme el pellejo

Eiji: no te voy a ser nada clon de E.T. –saltando en forma de chibi encima de horio

Horio: AYUDENMEEE!!!!

Tezuka: ya vasta o sino 50 vueltas- dijo esto en un grito dejando a todos azules

En ese momento todos en forma de chibis, claro menos Tezuka (Y: aunque también se le vee bien) TIRARON ( Y: y lo digo literalmente) a momo sin importar si cayera bien o mal – fuji lo disfruto mucho igual que kaoru y ryoma que por fin cooperó… y de que manera jajaja

Kawa: boucho Tezuka que hace aquí? – le pregunto el dueño del servicio quemante

Tezuka: ya no soy capitán soy solo Tezuka ok – de una manera solemne – bueno vine aquí para.. dejando de hablar para ver la cama donde se encontraba sakuno tendida, pero nadie la podía ver ya que tenia las cortinas cerradas (y: no c si me explico son esas que usan para separar las camillas)

todos en ese momento voltearon para donde esta mirando Tezuka y se dieron con la sorpresa

Todos: o.ó ¿?

Eiji: nya!!! ¬.¬ tezuka que le hiciste a saku-chan? – mirando con ojos acusadores

Tezuka: yo no le hice nada baka – dijo serio- ella solo se desmayó – afregó el de mirada penetrante

Eiji: nyaaa!! O.o Tezuka acaso la dejaste embarazada? - dijo sorprendido pero con una tono de burla - que malo… ella es menor de edad ¬.¬ (y: cabe decir que el comentario molestó a ryoma o … lo puso celoso)

Tezuka: baka yo no haría ese tipo de cosas… y hazme acordar que tienes que correr 80 vueltas a todas las canchas y sadaharu- - mirándolo- mezcla 5 de tus preparados para que se los tome

Inui: hay un 80 de que eiji no sobreviva, un 90 de que se este vengando y un 100 de que no me olvidaré y un 95 de que Tezuka tiene un buen gusto- anotando en su libro todo con exactitud

todos en a sala : se pusieron usuales y en ese momento se escucho la canción de la muerte ta ra ra ta ra ra ra rá ocasionada por el ringtong que tenía shusuke que casualmente sonó en ese momento (y: se claro ¬.¬)

Fuji: Tezuka por eso eres mi mejor amigo … ambos compartimos los mismos gustos – apoyándose en su hombro

Tezuka: déjate de sandeces o sino te hago el mismo castigo ¬.¬ – lo miro como uno de sus peores enemigos

Fuji: o.o esta bien Tezuka – dijo separándose lo más que pudo

Kawa: bueno Tezuka saliendo de todo este jaleo… por que se desmayó la nieta de la entrenadora? – dijo con tono de preocupación

Tezuka: no está en mi deber decirles nada hasta que sumire sensei venga – y refiriéndose – pero ustedes si están en su deber que le pasó a momoshiro… así que suéltenlo ¬.¬

Todos los presentes se miraron y luego miraron a ryoma

Tezuka: mmm… me lo suponía – con un tono serio- ECHIZEN

Ryoma: hai – casi dudo pero igual lo hizo - … pasando saliva

Tezuka: mañana 70 vueltas a todas las canchas, servirás a momoshiro en lo que sea y luego beberás una combinación de 10 jugos de sadaharu – ES UNA ORDEN

Ryoma: pasó saliva o.o solo atinó a decir – hai

Inui: anotando - Tezuka siempre supera mis expectativas – con una sonrisa en su rostro (Y: de nuevo sonó el celular de fuji)

--------------------- Luego de Dos Horas Momo y Sakuno siguen inconscientes -----------------

Y: era ya mas o menos las 8 de la noche y la mayoría se iban retirando y luego… solo quedaron tezuka que quería esperar a sumire y ryoma que ni el mismo sabía por que se quedaba

Tezuka: ya es mejor que te vallas es muy tarde – dijo el ex boucho

Ryoma: hai – cuando se disponía a salir de la sala entra sumire, ante esto se queda parado

Tezuka: sensei – dirigiéndose a la mayor- y la enfermera?

Sumire: a Tezuka – y observo que había alguien mas en la habitación- ryoma que haces aquí?

Ryoma: solo levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia (y: que cuero se ve )

Tezuka: sensei y .. la enfermera? – notando que solo entro la sensei

Sumire: ahhh!! Bueno… me informaron que se retiró temprano por asuntos fami… se detuvo al ver a momo- que hace momoshiro ahí?- dijo señalando al cadáver (y: perdon a momo)

Tezuka: el solo se limitó a mirar a Ryoma

Sumire: ahhh ¬.¬ entiendo –dijo esto mirando a ryoma

En ese momento se escucha un gemido mezclado de dolor y de tristeza, los tres voltearon personajes voltearon a ver ahí a Sakuno y se encuentran con una escena desconcertante

Ryoma: o.o –al ver a la chica algo en su corazón, algo que le extrañaba ya que nunca había sentido algo así – que me pasa? Por que estoy sintiendo dolor en el pecho?

------------ descripción de la escena-------------------

Sakuno: estaba recostada en la camilla cuando todos notaron que deliraba, de inmediato voltearon a ver a sakuno, ella estaba con un tono rosa en sus mejillas, sudaba a cántaros y deliraba constantemente- akaa-san, akaa-san… o obaa-san… mmm otoo-san

-------------fin de la descripción ------------------------

Sumire: oh mi pobre sakuno … mi nieta – dijo la mayor de los ryuzaki la cual puso su mano en la frente de sakuno – oh por kami- dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban ahí – está ardiendo en fiebre

Tezuka y Ryoma: O.O que?? – dijeron al unisono

Sumire: Necesito llevarla a un hospital enseguida – dijo mas exaltada la entrenadora

Tezuka: - mirando a ryoma y este asintiendo con la cabeza – sensei la vamos a acompañar

En ese instante sakuno abre los ojos

Sakuno: o…obaa…obaa-san

Todos: acercándose mas – Sakuno?

Sumire: ohh mi Saku … como estas?

Sakuno: - mirando que todos estaban preocupados- n////n e es… estoy bien … no se preocupen

Sumire: hija – con lágrimas en los ojos

Ryoma: en ese momento no sabía que hacer… se sentía tan inútil " por que finges? No estas bien" se dijo en ese momento… se quedo solo mirando como ella les sonreía a todos.

Sakuno: obaa-san en serio estoy bien – dijo la pelirroja levantándose de la camilla- mira obaa-san… ves es… estoy bi..en – en ese momento sakuno se desmaya y por suerte cae en los brazos fuertes de ryoma que gracias a sus excelentes reflejos pudo responder al instante

Sumire y Tezuka: SAKUNO!!!!!!!

Ryoma: oh mi saku – dijo en un susurro – que dije? Volviendo en si después de meditar en lo que dijo o.o mi saku? Que me pasa?

Tezuka: ryoma, sensei llevémosla rápido a un hospital

Sumire: si si vamos!!!!!!!!!!!

Tezuka: pero- mirando la otra camilla – que vamos a hacer con momoshiro??

Sumire: llevémoslo también – saliendo – pero apúrense

Tezuka: hai – cargando a momoshiro como costal

Ryoma: sensei no será mejor que llamemos a una ambulancia?? - quien tenía a sakuno en sus brazos

Sumire: creo que mas rápido llegaremos en mi auto así que vamos los espero en la entrada

Ryoma: hai - acomodando a sakuno en sus brazos aferrándola más a él (y: claro ryoma aprovecha no??)

Tezuka: vamos – saliendo con momoshiro que en vez de noqueado parecía que estaba durmiendo ya que se noto una burbuja de aire en su nariz

…………………………………………………………………..

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora espero que les guste y espero sus reviews con ansias**

**En especial agradezco a frikis-san ya que ella me ayudó a que este fic llegue a todos ustedes espero que les guste….**


End file.
